ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
General Potion Production Manual
| image = Image:RO_GeneralPotionProductionManual.png | imagewidth = | caption = The item's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of potions with Pharmacy skill. | weight = 1 | source = Alchemist Union HQ | buy = 100,000 Zeny | sell = 50,000 Zeny }} A book that describes how to create potions. On iRO, this item is localized as Potion Creation Guide. In-Game Text I can become almost self sufficient if I master the basics of potion-making… ----------------Preface-------------------- Potion-making is considered one of the essential basics of alchemy. This final edition details the potion production processes that will enable Alchemists to restore their HP, SP, and even cure abnormal statuses by using potions that they have easily created! ------------------------------------------ What is a potion? A potion is a single dosage of liquid medicine or poison. Most potions are used as medicine to restore HP or SP, cure abnormal statuses, or temporarily enhance the human body. This book contains instructions to produce red, yellow, white, and blue potions, anodyne, aloe vera, and embryos. Red Potion: Restores 45 HP. Required materials: 1 Red Herb, 1 Empty Potion Bottle Process: Grind a red herb in a medicine bowl, and then slowly add clean water. You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty potion bottle. Yellow Potion: Restores 175 HP. Required materials: 1 Yellow Herb, 1 Empty Bottle Process: Grind a yellow herb in a medicine bowl, and then slowly add clean water. You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty potion bottle. White Potion: Restores 325 HP. Required materials: 1 White Herb, 1 Empty Bottle Process: Grind a white herb in a medicine bowl, and then slowly add clean water. You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty potion bottle. Blue Potion: Restores 60 SP. Required materials: 1 Blue Herb, 1 Empty Potion Bottle, 1 Scell Process: Grind a blue herb and scell in a medicine bowl, and then slowly add clean water. You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty potion bottle. Anodyne: A painkiller which temporarily nullifies pain. Required materials: 1 Alcohol, 1 Empty Bottle, 1 Ment Process: Grind ment in a medicine bowl, and then slowly add water and alcohol. You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty bottle. Aloe Vera: Temporarily enhances your offense abilities at the cost of decreasing your defense abilities. Required materials: 1 Alcohol, 1 Empty Bottle, 1 Honey Process: Pour honey and alcohol into a medicine bowl, and stir the mixture. Slowly add a small amount of water while continuing to stir the mixture. If you suspect the lack of aloe in this procedure, then think carefully about why you’re an alchemist, and what you can do with alchemy (the correct answer is skip ingredients). You must keep this book with you as a reference while you use the Pharmacy skill to pour the resulting solution in an empty bottle. Embryo: The basis of alchemic life, and the required item for creating Homunculi. Required materials: 1 Morning Dew of Yggdrasil, 1 Seed of Life, 1 Glass Tube Process: Combine the morning dew of Yggdrasil and seed of life in a medicine bowl, and then use the Pharmacy skill to pour the result into a glass tube where an embryo will be formed. You must study Bioethics in order to create an embryo; you need to be fully aware of the dangers associated with creating homunculi. External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Patches *Patch (2007 Mar. 20) **Readable Book system is applied to the Alchemist manufacturing books. Category:Readable Book